300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Battlefield
Eternal Battlefield or Battlefield Mode (BF Mode), commonly known as ZC by Chinese players. It is a very active game mode in which you participate in a 7 v 7 battle by joining in an existing game(whether it has players or not) in the server without having to queue for a match. Players can also go as a full 7-player team to fight against another team through the matchmaking system. *The first thing you need to know before playing this mode is THERE IS NO ITEM SHOP IN THE GAME. *A player needs to set the equipment/items first on their inventory outside the game. Heroes are always set to level 18 and there are no means of income in this mode. *The primary objective of Eternal Battlefield is to make your team's points be the first to reach 3000 points. On the other hand, destroying the enemy Sword of Damocles ( ) is also another option to win the game. *In order to win the game, heroes must aim for various objectives around the map in order to earn team points and take control on the most part of the important objectives in the game. *The overall environment regarding the Ramiels and Sword of Damocles are their buffed versions from Eternal Arena, meaning they are WAY lot stronger than the one in that mode. There are also additional important objects around the map for your team to destroy or capture them in order to gain the team's advantage. *Cooperating with fellow players and understanding the difference between the strength of each player's equipment absolute requirement for success, as it is easy for a hero to find themselves killed by overpowered enemies in the Eternal Battlefield. *There are no restrictions for players to play in the Eternal Battlefield. However playing it across another server requires a summoner level of 3 or above while consuming 4 Energy per match. Players have a total of 24 Energy that restores over time. *Players can leave this mode anytime they want however they will suffer a small penalty of 5 Morality and are banned from joining the mode for 5 minutes. Options There are 100 free heroes for players to use in this game mode. Players can click on the Setup Equipment button to set your equipment before joining the game mode. You can select five options before starting Eternal Battlefield mode. They are from left to right as follows: *Clicking on this button to practice in Eternal Battlefield alone through a basic tutorial of the game mode. *This button is temporarily removed. Clicking on this button to enter a Cross-server battle in Eternal Battlefield that requires a player with level 3 or above while consuming 4 Energy per match. A player has a total of 24 Energy (体力值) that restores over time. This mode allows a player from different servers within their cross-server group to play together, and it is only available between 07.00-09:00 PM (GMT+8). *Clicking on this button to challenge a specific player by using Solo License ( ) and paying 2000 Gold as a fee to the 1 vs 1 battle using Eternal Battlefield's features. The first player who destroys 2 turrets or gets 2 kills is the winner. *Clicking on this button to enter the Team Interface. You need to build a full team of 7 players before starting team matchmaking against another team. Each of the players in the team must be at least level 30 to be able to start matchmaking. The full team of 7 players will not gain any experience, Gold or rewards from the game. *Clicking on this button to start entering a random room in Eternal Battlefield alone. Hero Selection *The specified number of heroes are available to be selected for free in this mode, from the oldest one ( ) to the newest specified one ( ). The Free Heroes in this mode will not be changed according to the Free Hero Rotation. *During Hero Selection phase, each player selects a hero which they want to play. Using the Blind Pick system, players can see during which heroes have been already picked by teammates. Although names aren't visible as the game has already started. Duplicates aren't allowed on the same team and as such, players cannot select a hero that has already been picked by teammates. Leave the Match *Players who leave/dodge during the Hero Selection phase or within the game will be prevented from joining for 5 minutes and suffer a loss of 5 Morality. *If a player were to be reported by numerous teammates during the course of the game, they will be forced to leave regardless of the situation. However, a player cannot be reported before the 5 minute mark. Game Environments *The entire game environment has a similitude to that of Eternal Arena, only more stronger versions of the units and buildings. *'Ramiels' or known as Turrets ( ) have very high Armor and Magic Resist but it can be weakened by destroying Barrier Generators ( ) located on the small jungle camps near the same lane of the targeted Ramiels. *Two bases at opposite corners of the map are composed of a Sword of Damocles, two turrets to defend the Sword of Damocles, and Inhibitors ( ) that suppress the other team's minions. BF Equipment Equipment is one of the most important key factors in BF mode. They make the most out of your hero and will always be the base of your strength in the battlefield in addition to your skills. Equipment can be bought from the Item Mall or looted from monsters in Dragon Quest Mode. *'Changing Equipment: '''Equipment can be equipped and modified from the Lobby itself but can also be changed while inside the game. However, you can only change your equipment while standing on the starting platform. *'Durability: All equipment have a durability of 250 points in them and are decreased each time they are used in the Eternal Battlefield. Once the durability reaches 0 points, the equipment will be unusable. To fix this, they can be repaired any time on your inventory by pressing on the '''Repair All button in exchange for a small fee. *'Upgrading Equipment: '''Upgrading equipment will increase the base stats it gives to the hero. Equipment can be upgraded up to level 15, with each upgrade stone requirement and chance of failure increasing as the level increases. Failing to upgrade the item will only result in the loss of materials. *'Socketing Equipment: Gems that are found from chests or events can be socketed to the equipment in order to provide additional bonuses depending on the gem. *Crafting Equipment: Equipment can be crafted through the use of stones obtained from daily wins in both Eternal Arena and Eternal Battlefield. *'Equipment Types: '''There are a few types of equipment available in this mode. They are: **'Active Equipment: 'These are equipment that has an own ability which can be used by using its appropriate hotkey. **'Passive Equipment: 'These are equipment that offers passive effect and are mostly found in the Item Mall. **'Exclusive Equipment: 'These are equipment that belongs to specified heroes that can be used only when equipping them on the owner. **'Artifacts: These are legendary items dropped by certain monsters or can be bought from the store for a high price with Diamonds. These game-changing items offer a lot of boosts in stats and as such, each player can only wear 1 artifact at the same time. Consumables Consumables are items that provide utility or regenerative capabilities to the player's hero. Whether it be from invisibility to changing your hero's size, using Consumables can prove to be of an advantage to anyone in the Eternal Battlefield. *'Assigning Consumables: '''Consumables can be assigned from the '''F2' to the F4 (F2 being the consumable on the first slot from the top and so on) hotkey by dragging them to the slot beside your hero's items. *'Purchasing Consumables: '''Some consumables are available for purchase on the top-right hand of the screen. Once purchased, they are immediately activated. Soul Contract '''Soul Contract' is a system which allows players to switch their current hero to a different one by spending 1 Diamond. Upon switching, their old hero will be immediately replaced with the selected one on their current position along with a full restoration of Mana and Health. Objectives (Heroes): Killing a hero grants your team 16 points. (Ramiels or Turrets): Destroying an Outer Turret | Middle Turret | Inner Turret | Sword of Damocles Turret grants 200 | 300 | 400 | 400 points for your team respectively. (Inhibitors): Destroying an Inhibitor grants your team 50 points. (Pidgeot & Pidgeys Camp): Replaced by a barrier generator. (Raticate & Rattatas Camp): Replaced by a barrier generator. (Marowak & Cubone Camp): Replaced by a barrier generator. ' (Barrier Generators): '''Barrier Generators have only 40 Health with 1 Health Regeneration per 5 seconds. However, it can only be damaged by a maximum of 1 Health per attack. Destroying a barrier generator grants 100 points for your team and will weaken the Armor and Magic Resist of all turrets within the nearest lane. (e.g. Destroying a barrier generator on a Ninja Turtle's Camp near the first team will reduce the Armor and Magic Resist of all Mid-lane Turrets) A barrier generator will re-spawned after getting destroyed in a few minutes later and will also restore the weakened Armor and Magic Resist. '(Nidoking Camp & Nidorans (♂) Camp): Killing a Nidoking grants '''Strength of the Earth buff ( ) to the killer and Battlefield Offensive buff ( ) to all living teammates. The Battlefield Offensive buff lasts for 90 seconds. * (Battlefield Offensive (进攻)) - 'Grants 8 Attack Damage, 16 Ability Power, 5% Cooldown Reduction, 5% bonus Attack Speed and basic attacks dealt on turrets and monsters/minions deal an additional 100 physical damage. If the buff holder is slain, the buff is removed. '(Nidoqueen & Nidorans (♀) Camp): '''Killing a Nidoqueen grants '''Tireless Efforts buff ( ) to the killer and Battlefield Recovery buff ( ) to all living teammates. The Battlefield Recovery buff lasts for 90 seconds. * (Battlefield Recovery (恢复)) - 'Grants 10 Mana Regeneration per 5 seconds, 5 Health Regeneration per 5 seconds, 50% Mana Regeneration rate and all skills used against minions/monsters will deal 20% bonus damage. If the buff holder is slain, this buff is removed. ' Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 'Killing it yields 50 points for the killing team. ' Cross of Light or Juujika: '''The cross of light will start to appear at the 13:30 minute mark between the brushes of the top lane and the bottom lane and they will re-spawn after getting destroyed in a few minutes later. They have 40 Health with a Health regeneration of 1 per 5 seconds. However, it can only be damaged by a maximum of 1 Health per attack. Destroying one of them will summon an '''Kangaskhan to push in the lane that the cross of light is destroyed and destroying two of them at the same time will summon an additional Kangaskhan on the middle-lane. ' (Kangaskhan):' Kangaskhan's basic attacks deal area damage. Kangaskhan's stats increase over time. ' (Sky Dragon of Osiris): '''Killing Osiris yields 300 points for your team and grants '''Battlefield Blazing Gift' ( ) to all living teammates for 3 minutes. * (Battlefield Blazing Gift (熔岩的恩赐)) - '''Grants 400 Attack Damage, 600 Ability Power and a huge percentage of bonus Health. This buff will not disappear when the hero dies. Drop Items Each time you win 1 match of this mode, you will obtain a drop with 95% chance for Chest of Battlefield ( ) or 5% chance for True Whitebeard Captain Summoning Amulet ( ) that can be used to summon specified monsters in Dragon Quest mode. Battlefield Cross-server Group '''Battlefield Cross-server Group has the same cross-server groups with the Arena Cross-server Group from the Eternal Arena, The additional information are as follows: *Unlike Arena Cross-server Group, this mode is an optional mode that is separated from the normal Battlefield Mode. *A player can choose to play this mode by clicking on the Cross-server option in the Eternal Battlefield's options. *This mode requires a player to have at least level 3 or above to play this mode while consuming 4 energy per match. *A player has a total of 24 energy (体力值) that restores over time. *This mode allows a player from different servers within their cross-server group to play together *This mode is only available from 07.00-09:00 PM (GMT+8). *Every time a hero kills an enemy hero within the game, the killer is awarded 1 Honor. *When the match is over, it grants 10 Honor to each player on the winning team. *A player can use Honor to exchange for an item in Item Mall. Battlefield Merged Server Group The normal Battlefield Mode on some servers has an exception of being merged with other servers within the same region. Here is the full list of all merged server groups. 'China Telecom' Verification Code This system is created to prevent AFK players and Bots. *'Verification Code' **At the end of each game, the system will pop-up the window that forces a player to input the verification code. **Player must put the correct code and click the left button to confirm the code and gain the game's rewards, scores, and records. **Player can put the code up to 3 times **Player can click on 看不清、 换一张 to reset the verification codes if they are not clear enough. **If the player clicks on the right button or can't put the correct code within 3 tries, they will not gain any rewards, scores, or records. Victory Conditions The game ended when it met with one of the following conditions: *Your team reaches 3000 points. *Destroy the opposite faction's Sword of Damocles ( ). Category:Game Modes